Megaman Battle Network: The Sleeping Beauty
by Daidairo
Summary: This time its the cast doing Sleeping beauty! However not many characters appear... Not enough cast in the story!


This time it's on the Sleeping Beauty! Oh, wait, that should be obvious.  
  
No, I own none of the characters in here.  
  
Megaman Battle Network: The Sleeping Beauty  
  
Once upon a time, the King Lan and Queen Mayl held a great feast to celebrate the birth of their baby daughter. The rulers of Electopia had waited many years for a child, and one day, the lovely Princess Roll was born to them. One of the guests at the feast was King Higsby of the neighbouring country, Netopia, and he brought his only son, Megaman.  
  
During the feast, King Lan and Queen Mayl took a great liking to the well- mannered young prince, and made arrangements with King Higsby for Prince Megaman and Princess Roll to be married when the princess reached her sixteeth birthday.  
  
Three elves invited to the feast---Chaud, Protoman and Numberman, became godbrothers of the princess, and each one brought a special gift for the girl.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder why we do all this," Protoman grumbled. "We don't even know what the kid will be like, and we just shower her with presents. That's not very deserving if she grows into a spoiled brat."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Chaud stared solemnly at the baby lying in its cradle. "You will be an iceberg."  
  
Silence met his words. The King stepped forward.  
  
"Really, Chaud, can't you be more kind hearted? I certainly do not want a cold hearted daughter."  
  
"Oh come on. Use your brains, Hikari. I mean, she will have the beauty 'eww' of glaciers and be as sharp as one." Chaud sighed impatiently. "This place is filled with slow minded people, if I don't do anything this Roll will grow up being slow too."  
  
Lan and Mayl gave sighs of relief. So did Higsby, who could not imagine his son sleeping with an iceberg.  
  
"My turn, I suppose. You will be a box." Protoman announced, holding up his PET with a glowing screen.  
  
Deadly silence greeted the sentence. Mayl opened her mouth.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mr. Protoman, but we wouldn't want a box for a daughter, either."  
  
"Puhlease. As if I didn't think. I meant a music box. You know, those with tiny dancers spinning and music bursting from it? This girl will sing as sweetly 'yeesh' as a music box and dance as gracefully 'bleargh' as a doll," Protoman explained.  
  
Lan and Mayl again sighed with relief. Higsby was beginning to think that the elves were insane. He did not want his son to hug a box.  
  
Numberman smiled at the sleeping child and began to speak.  
  
"I..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder, and in stormed the wicked fairy, Yai. No one had invitied her to the feast, and she was furious. Her pet raven Glyde glared around at the guests will evil eyes.  
  
Yai turned to look at the snoozing princess.  
  
"Hey-lo, little runt. I have a gift for you."  
  
Roll opened her eyes wide at the lady who DARED to wake her up.  
  
"The gift of DEATH! Before the sun sets on your sixteenth birthday, you will prick your finger on the vines of a Scuttlest!" Yai laughed mockingly and stroked Glyde.  
  
"Do you understand what I mean?" she sneered at the king and queen. "Roll will die!"  
  
Yai swept her cloak about her face and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. The people in the hall were too terrified to move. Then tears began to fall from Mayl's eyes.  
  
"Roll..."  
  
Numberman lifted the frightened princess.  
  
"Remember, I still have a gift for the Princess Roll," he said. Thinking hard for a while, he waved his PET. "I shall present you with the gift of LIFE. When the Scuttlest pricks you, you will not die. Instead, you will sleep for a period of time. A kiss from your true love will wake you."  
  
"But how long will she sleep?" Lan cried. Numberman took out a dice and spun it. When it stopped spinning, a single red dot sat on top.  
  
"She will sleep for a day. Her sweetheart will appear on the second day and wake the girl." Numberman smiled.  
  
"Why a kiss from her love?" Protoman asked.  
  
"That's cause I'm mad on romances!" Numberman said gleefully as he held up a book called 'Autumn Love'.  
  
"You're disgusting," Chaud said in disgust.  
  
Mayl and Lan decided that their daughter might be safer if she moved away from the palace. So they asked Chaud, Protoman and Numberman to look after her. In addition, they sent orders to kill all Scuttlests in the country.  
  
Chaud, Protoman and Numberman took the princess to a little cottage in the woods. They pretended to be woodcutters and called the princess Casket.

....................................................................................................................................................

Years passed and at last, Casket's sixteenth birthday came. Her godbrothers sent her off to the woods to pick berries while they prepared for her move into her castle.  
  
Casket went off happily and after gathering her berries, she sat down in a woodland glade and began to sing. As predicted, she sang like a music box and made a pretty picture through the trees.  
  
That day, the cute young Prince Megaman was riding through the woods on his horse, Rush. He heard Casket's song and felt so enchanted he went off to search for the singer.  
  
"Oh, um hi?" Casket smiled at the newcomer shyly. He looked so cute!  
  
"Eh, um hi. You here alone?" He asked rather nervously. The singer was a young and pretty girl!  
  
"Yup. My guardians told to collect berries, though for what reason I do not know. I mean, they don't LIKE eating berries. I do, but it seems like their pleasure to neglect mine." Casket replied. Megaman laughed and felt more at ease.  
  
"I'm... Rock. What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Casket. Pleased to meet you," Casket stood up and gave a graceful curtsey.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and laughing about this, that and the other. Megaman felt that this was the nicest girl he had ever met, and his feelings began to grow...

.......................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, Casket's Elfin-godbrothers were in a great muddle. Numberman tried to make a pretty cloak, but the material was cut all the wrong shape.  
  
"This won't fit Casket! I got the measurements all right, but the shape!!" he moaned.  
  
Protoman had decided to bake a cake, but the amounts of ingredients were outrageous and the cake mixture bubbled out of the bowl and all over the table.  
  
"Sheesh! You try and be a nice guy and bake a girl her birthday pie, and you get rewarded with a nasty mess. No one would eat THIS!"  
  
"You guys are hopeless," Chaud sighed. "We need our powers to get all this right. I'll get the magic PETs."  
  
Unknown to the elves, Glyde was perched on their chimney pot, listening to every word they said.  
  
He grinned when he heard about the magic PETs. "How would three stupid woodcutters have magic PETs?" he said to himself.  
  
Yai had sent the raven to search the entire country for Roll. And now he was almost sure he had found her elfin-godbrothers!

................................................................................................................................................

When Casket returned with her basket of berries, her luggage was packed and the presents were ready. But Casket hardly paid any attention to her new dress and the delicious cake. Her head was filled with thoughts about the cute young stranger she had met in the woods.  
  
"Earth to Casket. You're not yourself today," Numberman said suspiciously.  
  
Casket told her godbrothers all about 'the-man-named-Rock'.  
  
"And don't talk to me about stuff like 'You don't know enough to judge', because I grew up with guys and know all about them. And Rock was really sweet, not like YOU." Casket said.  
  
Numberman looked anxiously at the other two.  
  
"It's time we told her the truth!"  
  
Glyde grinned as he listened.  
  
"Listen, Casket. Actually, your name is not Casket. You are Roll Hikari, Princess of Electopia. Your parents are the King and Queen of Electopia, living in that castle right outside this forest," Protoman said.  
  
"Your parents wanted to protect you by sending you to live with us until your sixteenth birthday, when you will return to the palace and marry the son of the King of Netopia. His name is Megaman. You must forget all about this stranger, and marry your betrothed tonight," Chaud finished.  
  
"Who decided that?" Casket, or Princess Roll, demanded. "I marry only the person I love!"  
  
"Your parents arranged for this marriage just after you were born, Princess. We just want what's best for you, we're all family!" Numberman pleaded.  
  
"I beg your pardon. I don't have a family. They ignored me for sixteen years, and you three, lied to me. Families don't do things like that, okay?"  
  
"Princess Roll, you will follow orders whether you like it or not. We allowed you to go out, therefore you were able to meet this Stone of yours, so you owe us one, and SO, you will repay us by marrying Prince Megaman. GOT IT?" Chaud commanded. Roll sulked.  
  
The young girl was heartbroken. She did not want to be a princess, and she certainly did not want to marry someone she had never even spoken to.  
  
Glyde had heard enough. Away he flew to tell Yai that the search for the Princess Roll was over.  
  
When Yai heard the news, she made her way to the palace disguised as an old woman, blending in with the crowd outside the castle. They had made gifts for the princess. She watched as Roll and her elfin-godbrothers arrived. Lan and Mayl were delighted to see their daughter again.  
  
"Darling, we love you, and for that reason we sent you away. You must understand," Mayl said, clasping her hand tightly.  
  
"If you did, you wouldn't have betrothed me to someone when I was just a baby!" Roll pulled away and ran off, climbing a winding staircase to the tower. She locked the door after her as she rushed into the topmost room, ignoring the bangs and yells and pleadings she heard outside.  
  
Looking around, Roll saw an old woman petting some small animals as she fed them. In their bowls were purple foods with yellow spots.  
  
"There now, eat plenty of Bugfrags, my little ones." She looked up. "Oh! A visitor! How do you do, my dear?"  
  
"I'm kinda upset now, cause my parents are forcing me to marry." Roll sighed.  
  
"Oh, but that's awful! Come on here, dear." The old woman said, smiling. "These are called Scuttlest, and they are so jolly and so sweet nobody can stay upset with them."  
  
Roll moved forward, curious. She had never before seen Scuttlests. Reaching out a hand, she tried to pet one. But it released a thorny vine whiched pricked her on the finger. Instantly, the princess fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The old woman gave a cackle of laughter and turned back into Yai.  
  
"Now I have taken my revenge!"

.............................................................................................................................................

When the elfin-godbrothers charged into the room and found Roll lying by a Scuttlest's vine, they cast a sleeping spell over everyone in the whole castle.  
  
"Now no one will ever know what has happened to our princess," Numberman said.  
  
"We have to find Roll's true love. That Stone guy," Chaud said.  
  
"Rock." Protoman corrected. "Let's go to the woods and search." 

The next day, Megaman rode back to the woods, hoping to see Casket again. When the three godbrothers saw him, they were delighted, and immediately told him all about the princess.  
  
"SHE was Princess Roll?" Megaman then revealed his identity.  
  
"Great, so let's go save the girl!" Protoman said. But just then, Yai swooped down and carried the protesting prince away. Glyde had told her about the youngster who had fallen in love with the princess.  
  
She dumped him in her deepest dungeon and left him there.  
  
The three godbrothers managed to follow Yai to her castle. They saw her lock Prince Megaman in and waited for her to leave. Then Protoman raised a gleaming flame sword and slashed at the metal bars. Megaman gave a yell as the sword released an energy blast into the cage, damaging the floor but not the bars.  
  
"Be careful! Do you wanna fry me?" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Chaud said, pissed as he raised his sword. "Life Sword!"  
  
The purple sword slashed through the bars and almost hit Megaman.  
  
"You DO wanna fry me!"  
  
"Come on out, Prince," Numberman said urgently. "We have to hurry. Yai may come back anytime!"  
  
Hurriedly the four young males rushed out. Megaman thanked the godbrothers and galloped off on Rush to rescue his princess.  
  
As they reached the castle, a forest with thorns and Scuttlests rose from the ground.  
  
"Stand back!" Numberman said as he waved his PET. Dices appeared and exploded as soon as they landed. Soon, the forest was cleared.  
  
"Thanks!" Megaman called and rode off. However, Yai soon appeared in the form of a large Scutz.  
  
"I am the Life Virus!" She shrieked. Megaman blocked her Tri-Element attacks with a Dark Aura the elves gave him and attacked with his Mega- Buster. The Life Virus gave a scream as the buster shots hit her on the heart. The gigantic monster collapsed.

.................................................................................................................................................................

Inside the castle, Megaman quickly found the room where Roll slept.  
  
"Roll! I'm so glad you're okay!" he whispered. He bent over the napping girl and kissed her gently.  
  
Roll opened her eyes slowly. In front of her was a blurred image.  
  
"Gah!! The Scuttlest!" she screamed, hitting out with her hand. Sitting up in bed, the princess found Megaman staring at her with a pained expression and a hand mark on his face.  
  
"Rock? Did I hit you?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's all over now. The Scuttlests are gone, so is Yai. There's nothing you have to worry about now." Megaman said soothingly.  
  
Roll jumped out of her bed (How did she get in there in the first place?) and hugged Megaman tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad! I'm so glad!" she sobbed.  
  
"Roll..." Megaman smiled.  
  
"What... How did you know I'm the princess?" Roll asked in amazement.  
  
"That's cause I'm the princess' fiance!" he grinned. "My name is Megaman!"

....................................................................................................................................................

There! Nicely done, this one. Hey, it's... 8 pages!! Longer than any other crossover! Please review!


End file.
